Colors Weave Into A Spire Of Flame
by thegreatestegg
Summary: The Smash Ultimate 'story mode' left something to be desired with its cutscenes. I'm trying out my first fanfiction to try to fix that story mode! I'll write through my experiences playing through the game, such as the paths I take and fights I go through. Should update every Friday, Saturday, /or/ Sunday if college doesn't catch up to me. COLLEGE CAUGHT UP TO ME. Updating...soon.
1. Distant Sparks

It had appeared in the sky only a few short days after they had defeated the Subspace menace. It was incredible, the rate at which it appeared from the rift that was formerly known as the Isle of Ancients. But there it was. With its golden core and rainbow essence, it looked down on the fighters who had so valiantly destroyed Tabuu and his dreadful army. Fighters old and even some newcomers who had seen the destructive forces banded together to strike back against the menace in the sky. Fox, already used to commanding his own armies, wandered to the front and drew his blaster. "_**Don't let a single one get away!**_" The orb summoned his collection of false Master Hands, the origin of which was completely unknown. The fighters feared for the true fate of their leader, but put on their bravest faces to strike them down. Marth drew his sword, speaking next. "We'll each need to take down about ten..." Zelda and Pit went to his sides, to boost the confidence of everyone. "Stow your fears! It's now or never!" "We'll win this- I know we will!" But in only an instant, one of the Master Hands pointed at the fighters and began to fall away...

'With an army of Master Hands under its control, Galeem sought to create a new world. The fighters and their countless stories...'

Shulk, suddenly, has a vision... Horrifically, he saw every single one of them get blasted away by the mysterious beams of light.  
There was absolutely nothing he could do.

'...Came to an end as light consumed them.'

There was nothing the fighters could do as the beams of light clashed against them. Link managed, only barely, to parry a few of the shots with his Hylian Shield before he was caught off guard, blasted into light. Immediately after came Samus, blasted to oblivion just as easily as the enemies she blasted apart in the past, as she to no avail tried to destroy the beams with her cannons.

Mewtwo, the former hater of humanity after what he had endured, had come to assist these fighters who only wanted to protect their world. In an instant, he knew there was hardly anything he could do for the already-fallen fighters. He stands side by side with Zelda, making an attempt to send the beams back at the villain with a counterattack. The beams were a form of attack unknown to them... The shields were immediately blasted through.

Sonic, fastest thing alive, could have had the chance to outrun the beams, if he had continued to try... If only he had a Final Smash ball... But, no. In all of his good-heartedness, he had to slow down to save Pikachu, who reminded him of the little woodland creatures he loved so much... In an instant, they were both evaporated, with no chance to even think of their final words.

Bayonetta, even though she was OP in Smash 4, had been severely nerfed. She was completely unable to escape the beams, trying to transform to dodge around them before getting blasted to oblivion. Captain Falcon made an attempt to hop in his car and drive away, but in only a second before he was able to, he was blasted away just as easily, without a second thought.

The Pokemon Trainer looked to Bowser, and with a sad, fearful nod, just sends out his Pokemon to use the Triple Finish, as Bowser blasted flames at the beams. The child had no ability to even comprehend the consequences of what was about to happen... They were all, you guessed it, blasted to light as well. Bowser's last actions were to turn around to his son and the Koopalings. "**RUN FOR IT, TROOPS!**" and the King of Koopas was no more.

Lucario and Greninja's attempts to dodge the beams were also in vain. Lucario used Extreme Speed to avoid one, landing right behind Greninja, who jumped above the second wave as it hit Lucario. This sacrifice was once again pointless as they were both swept up by the wind.

Falco and Fox's attempts to escape in the airships were pointless as well. Fox's last thoughts were sad ones as he was blasted away. "D-Damn it. I led them all to their deaths... And then I try to run. What kind of a le-" And they were gone in the flashes of light. The Inklings saw the destruction, and tried to get away by diving into their own ink, but this, too, failed as the ground underneath them was blasted away.

Palutena attempted to grant the power of flight to Pit and Dark Pit, just trying to buy them time to get away as she lifted up her shield to block the beams. It crashed through her own, just as easily as Mewtwo and Zelda's, and Dark Pit and Pit were sent careening toward without their goddess to give them flight. The fall was not long- The beams destroyed them even more easily.

Snake was in a box. The box was swept up by light. His last thoughts were to calm himself down, knowing that there were many heroes that still had the ability to escape from this monster... Not much to talk about in that box. Diddy Kong and Rosalina tried to use the Launch Stars and Rocketbarrel Jetpacks to get away, but even this would fail them, the objects that had helped their journeys so many times before.

There was nothing else to do. The Duck Hunt group cowered in fear, just hoping that it would all be over soon. Villager ran around in a panic, worried for Isabelle and everyone else who had been blasted away. Wii Fit Trainer, to give herself one last moment of calm, struck a pose to stay in, just one last time... The beams captured them all.

...But like always, there is a ray of hope. A shining, powerful star in the heavens, to strike down this beast. Kirby, the Star Warrior. On his mighty Warp Star, he was able to outspeed light itself. Weaving and dodging through the beams, with tears in his eyes, he tries to escape, just so he might be able to return to help all of his friends. In one last burst of speed, he manages to truly go Warp Speed, blasting away... The beams gave up, unable to find him, and simply all returned to Galeem, before he sent out a universe-wide blast of light.

The entire universe... Every planet, galaxy, and star... Were now under the possession of Galeem. Spirits of the deceased floated around a barren wasteland, with no bodies to return to. This was no longer the world of Smash Brothers.

This is the world of Galeem.


	2. Call to a Past Still Unnamed

((So...I messed up. College caught up to me, but- now I've gotten into a groove. If I can remember to continue this... I'll update it when I can on the schedule I said I would. I know I missed a LOT of holidays, but- To those still reading, I'll try my best! Oh, and if anybody has any suggestions on /where/ I put the DLC characters, please tell me in a review. In the game, they automatically join the roster when you get somewhere between 10 and 20 fighters...))

...This was the world of Galeem. A world of light gone sour with a lust for destruction. World crushed together, spirits smashed into bodies beyond their own control. There was nothing glittering in the starry sky that night, as the world grew cold. Even with the light surrounding it, there was no life to be found here. This was the World of Light. Soulless, destructive light...

A singular star begins to glitter in the sky. A shooting star... With who else but a small pink puffball riding atop it? Kirby had returned from his miraculous escape, and as he looked at the world before him, he worried that he could not do anything. But... The puffball is resilient. And often overlooked due to his appearance. He is stronger than many, and if anybody would have the ability to take down the light, it would be him.

**GO,** **KIRBY!**

Kirby had started his walk through the world, taking about an hour to get to a resting spot on top of a comfortable hill. He looked around for an apple tree, somewhere to get tomatoes... Anything! Poor Kirby felt like he hadn't eaten in forever... Suddenly, he saw Mario! It's really him, it's Mario! But... Why was he in his black alt? Kirby waddled up to Mario to give him a gentle hug... When Mario turned around. When Kirby looked into his eyes, he saw dark red, and an angered spirit trapped right inside... A Smoky Progg. Kirby tried to remember what Olimar had told everyone about the creatures from his universe... But the only thing that would come to mind were the things his friend Louie said about cooking the creatures! Kirby didn't want to battle the thing inside of the clone Mario's body... But he knew that he would have to. After a moment of 'hyping himself up', Kirby pulled out his hammer and got to work.

The Smoky Progg realized what Kirby was doing, nearly immediately rolling behind him to deliver a Smash attack. Kirby's hammer was luckily charged by then, so he immediately turned around and smashed the Progg with it during his attack. Kirby went away from the Progg with ten damage on him, but the Progg was now far worse off. Kirby began to feel confident in himself again, and ran straight at the enemy before transforming into his Burning dash attack form, knocking the Progg away... Before immediately sucking it back in with his Inhale, Copying him to become Mario Kirby. He released a barrage of fireballs upon the Progg- Some were deflected by the cape, and even put out by FLUDD, but a good half of them would still manage to hit the enemy. The Progg began to TRULY smoke, now at a high percentage. Kirby flew up into the air, performed a Final Cutter to get some more height, and then smashed down on top of the enemy with a satisfying Stone ability. The clone of Mario was destroyed in an instant, and the Spirit was freed. Grateful for the assistance, it flew around Kirby... strangely happily, before going to return to its own body if it could find it.

Kirby let out a cute giggle as the Progg flew around, then had a smile on his face as it flew off. Kirby, now in a far better mood, continued down the dangerous path. He wouldn't let himself be sad forever on this adventure, after all- There were always new friends to help! He knew his mission... He would have to not only save his friends, but all of the spirits who were unjustly trapped here! He hurried on his way, to find his next battle, his next spirit... His next friend.


End file.
